


Tu oscuridad

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Canon Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Past Underage, Rare Pairings, Sex, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Michael Woodley es un indigente que huye de un violador asesino serial. Hannibal lo encuentra casi muriendo de hambre y decide ayudarlo. Ambos ignoran que el asesino esta mas cerca de lo que creen.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El callejón estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que nadie lo viera. Había algunos contenedores de basura y un olor fuerte a residuos de la semana, pero todo estaba en penumbra y eso es lo que necesitaba para mover el cadaver del mesero maleducado.

Semanas atrás había decidido darse un gusto en unos de los restaurantes franceses más exclusivos del estado. Pero aunque la comida estuvo a nivel de sus espectativas, la atención dejó mucho que desear. Particularmente la del mesero que derramó vino blanco en su traje al pasar rápidamente con la bandeja por su mesa. Sin disculparse.  
Estaba colocando el cuerpo en el maletero de su vehículo cuando escuchó un débil gemido. Se detuvo en seco para escuchar mejor. No podía darse el lujo de un testigo indeseable. Volvió a escuchar el gemido, esta vez un poco más débil. Colocó el cuerpo adentro y cerró la tapa.

Empezó a caminar sigilosamente por el callejón oscuro. Hasta que llegó al origen de los sonidos. Un cuerpo muy delgado en una chaqueta dos tallas más grandes estaba en el suelo junto a un contenedor. En la oscuridad no se podía apreciar las facciones.

Sacó su linterna de bolsillo e iluminó el rostro del indigente. Por unos segundos su mente se detuvo.

Por su aspecto parecía haber pasado unos dias sin alimento. Estaba muy delgado. Era muy joven, parecía tener quince o dieciseis años. Con su mano tomó su pulso. Era débil. Sintió compasión. El orfanato y los días a la intemperie, el frio, el hambre y la sed volvieron a ser recuerdos frescos en su memoria. Suspiró y con cuidado levanto el frágil y delgado cuerpo.

Lo llevó al auto y emprendió la marcha hacia su hogar. En el camino se preguntaba si la decisión de ayudar tendría consecuencias negativas a futuro. No para él sino para el joven. El no se arrepentirá de sus decisiones impulsivas solo seguía adelante con ellas hasta ver el desenlace. Si las cosas se desarrollaban para mal podría acabar con aquella joven vida rápidamente y sin dolor.

Deseó no tener que llegar a eso. Por el resto del viaje recordó a Misha. Esperaría a ver que pasaba.

Llego a casa y bajo el cadaver al sótano. Lo procesaría en un momento. Volvió al auto y cargó delicadamente al joven hasta una habitación de huéspedes. Lo colocó sobre la cama y empezó a quitarle las capas de ropa sucia que vestía.

El joven abrió los ojos un poco y sonrió para luego volver a caer en la inconciencia. Procedió a revisarlo y auscultarlo. En su experiencia médica pudo determinar que su debilidad se debia a la inanición.

Puso sus manos sobre la cama y sintio una pequeña chispa de pesar por el joven. Suspiró y procedió a desvestirlo. Necesitaría un buen baño tibio para liberarlo de mugre y parásitos.

Lo cargó hasta la tina cuando lo desnudó por completo. Lo bañó como lo haría con Misha. Era de una belleza etérea. Cuando despertase le preguntaría sus pronombres. Hasta entonces se permitiría guardar en su palacio mental un archivo de imagenes de esta joven alma. Se permitiría admirar la belleza.

Lo vistió con ropas suaves. Una camiseta y unos boxers. Más tarde hablarían sobre sus preferencias en atuendo. Primero debía remediar su debil estado de salud.  
Durante las siguientes horas le suministró antibióticos, desparasitantes y vitaminas. Lo alimentó con una sopa suave de facil digestión y té.

El joven abrió apenas los ojos y dijo con la garganta lastimada por falta de uso y agua.  
-a..agu...a.. por f..  
-Shhhhh... Descansa. Te traeré agua.  
Lo ayudó a acostarse ya que estaba medio sentado despues de que le administró alimento.  
Cuando volvió el joven tenia los ojos entre abiertos.  
En una suave voz ...muy bajito le preguntó.  
-Donde ...estoy?... Quién es ...usted?  
Se sentó en la cama junto al joven. Le ayudó a sorber agua.  
-Estas en mi casa...mi nombre ...es Hannibal Lecter...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Gracias por salvarme..casi...casi muero..

El joven empezó a llorar. Hannibal puso una mano en su hombro. El joven se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba.

-Calma. Si me permites...te ayudaré a recuperarte. Fuí doctor antes de cambiar de profesión.

El joven se limpió las lagrimas y preguntó.  
-Gracias. No tengo dinero pero puedo pagarle con mi trabajo?.  
-No será necesario, primero debes pensar en recuperarte.  
-Por que...por que me ayudaría.?

Hannibal miró sus manos y luego levantó la vista y le sonrió triste.

-Por que cuando era niño, durante muchos años experimenté hambre, frio y soledad...  
El joven le tocó a tientas una de las manos.   
-Perdió a alguien muy cercano?...  
-Mi hermana...durante esos años estuve sólo hasta que me encontró un tío... Cuál es tu nombre...si puedo saber?.

El joven le soltó la mano y se acurrucó en las cobijas hasta cubrirse hasta el cuello. Tenía un poco de frio.  
-Oh...lo siento...Me llaman Michael..  
-Cuales son los pronombres que debería usar... si me disculpas el atrevimiento...para llamarte.  
-uhmmm... nadie me había preguntado eso antes ...  
Hannibal lo miró con curiosidad.

-No importa... Pronombre Él...Mi..mi nombre es Micaela Woodley ...pero me gusta Michael, la mayor parte del tiempo...me siento Michael..

Hannibal sonrió.  
-Gusto en conocerte Michael.  
Estrecharon las manos. Michael sonrió.  
-Tengo...tengo un poco de frio...yo...

Hannibal no lo dejó terminar. Se levantó para ajustar el termostato de la habitación y del armario, sacó un par de cobijas gruesas y suaves. Fue hacia la cama y lo cubrió con las cobijas hasta los hombros.

Michael se sonrojó. Y dijo en un susurro.  
-Gracias. Dr. Lecter.  
-Hannibal será suficiente.  
Michael asintió pero empezó a parpadear y bostezó.  
-Descansa Michael. Vendré a revisarte más tarde. Buenas noches.  
\- bueeenas nooch...

Michael se quedó dormido en un instante. Hannibal acarició su mejilla y su frente para asegurarse que no tuviese fiebre.

Pensó en que parecía ser un joven amable. Y también pensó en Misha.

Dejó encendida una lampara de noche que emitía una luz muy tenue, y la puerta de la habitacion apenas abierta. Se retiró al sótano a terminar de procesar el cuerpo del mesero.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Transcurrieron dos días. Hannibal cuidaba de Michael. Lo revisaba y le daba comidas ligeras. Michael dormía mucho, recuperando fuerzas. Lo ayudaba a bañarse y vestirse. Michael siempre se sonrojaba y permanecía en silencio durante esos momentos. Sabía que Hannibal solo actuaba como doctor pero aún asi le apenaba que lo viera desnudo.

Al tercer día Michael se levantó antes de que Hannibal saliera a su oficina. Caminaba lentamente y se sentía cansado pero estaba recuperándose lentamente. Hizo pausa ante la escalinata pero bajo con cuidado. Cuando estuvo en el primer piso se detuvo a descansar apoyandose en una pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

-Buenos días...  
Michael se sorprendió. Pero cuando miró a Hannibal sonrió apenado.  
-Buenos... días. Creí que podría salir de la cama y caminar un poco... Pero me cansé rápido.  
-Permiteme...  
Hannibal rodeó con un brazo su cintura y le ayudó a caminar hasta la cocina. Le ayudó a sentarse en una silla que estaba en un esquina y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Platicaron sobre el gusto de Hannibal por la cocina y sobre los ingredientes. Al terminar la preparación Hannibal llevó dos platos al comedor y luego ayudó a Michael a caminar y sentarse.

-mmm..esta delicioso...  
-Gracias... Michael..si me permites preguntar..como terminaste en las calles?...  
-Oh... Es una historia muy común en verdad...

  
La madre de Michael era una chica de las calles. Había salido embarazada de su novio, quien la había abandonado en el instante en que ella le confesó el embarazo. Aún asi ella había ido a refugios y recibido ayuda estatal durante el embarazo. Las autoridades le ofrecieron poner en adopción a la bebe, pero se rehusó y huyó. Durante años vivió entre refugios para indigentes y las calles.

Así fue creciendo Michaela. A medida que pasaban los años la joven se iba dando cuenta que no encajaba en el rol que la sociedad quería inculcarle. Decidió a sus trece años que no se conformaría con ninguna categoría. Empezó a vestir con ropa más masculina dependiendo de su humor.

Su madre trabajaba aseando refugios, le pagaban muy poco, pero le brindaban comida y refugio a ambas. Tambien recibió educación gracias a que había una escuela inclusiva a cargo de un grupo LGBT+ muy cerca del refugio.

Durante unos años todo estuvo bien. Pero empezó a degradarse a medida que su madre se sumía más y más en la adicción. Tomaba lo que fuera. Robaba medicinas del refugio y de los desafortunados inquilinos. No discriminaba por la fuente. Después de un tiempo perdió el empleo, por que estaba constantemente drogada.

Tuvieron que ir a las calles. En las calles la madre la dejaba en lugares abandonados que estuvieran desocupados mientras salía a buscar dinero para más drogas. Había caído en las drogas duras. Las cosas empeoraron. Se prostituía. Comían menos cada vez. Michael estaba muy delgado.

Para cuando Michael cumplió los dieciocho años, casi un año atrás , su madre murió. Fue una sobredosis sumada a la extrema delgadez y debilidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Era la primera víctima. Apenas cuatro años mayor que Michael. No la conocía pero cuando alguien muere dentro de la comunidad, todos los sienten. Todos los sin hogar se conocen y generalmente tratan de ayudarse unos a otros. Por eso su muerte fue un golpe para todos al tiempo que desató el temor entre las féminas. Había un asesino entre ellos.

Michael se acercó al cuerpo mientras la policía lo retiraba y lo metía en una bolsa para cadáveres. Antes de que un oficial lo empujara fuera Michael logró tocar la punta de sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos al experimentar una memoria que no le pertenecía. Era algo que solo le ocurrió una vez, de niña cuando tocó a una anciana que habia muerto mientras dormía en el refugio.

En esta memoria un hombre le hablaba a la difunta, parecían conocerse o al menos ella confiaba en él. El hombre le tomó la mano mientras le decía algo. Ella apartó su mano rápidamente y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se fue dejando el suéter que el hombre le había llevado de obsequio.

Michael no pudo ver bien sus rostos . Era de noche y la luz de la fogata solo iluminaba el rostro de la joven mujer.  
Ella caminaba por las calles del parque. Pasó a unos amigos que estaban comiendo alrededor de una fogata y los saludó. Le ofrecieron comida pero ella se rehusó. Estaba cansada y había comido un poco de lo que el hombre le había llevado. Pero se sentó con ellos.

Horas después caminaba hacía un centro comercial para hacer uso de los baños. Antes de llegar, de las sombras surgió el hombre, le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta un lugar solitario en lo profundo de un callejón.

Michael despertó del shock que le habían causado las imagenes, aspirando rápido por la boca. Sudaba y se mareó. Tuvo que sentarse . Empezó a llorar. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Chop, su único amigo. Se levantó y lloró en los brazos de él un buen tiempo después de que la policía se había llevado el cuerpo y la gente empezaba a dispersarse.

Esa noche mientras trataban de dormir Michael le contó todo a su mejor amigo. Chop le prometió que lo protegería y cuidaría de él. Michael le besó la mejilla. Se abrazaron.

Dos semanas después volvió a ocurrir. Esta vez Michael llegó antes que la policía. Decidió tocar el cuerpo pero con sus guantes de invierno y sobre el cabello de la víctima.

Era otra mujer joven. Era bonita como la víctima anterior. Michael tocó su cabello y sintió como electricidad atravesar su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y vió en flashbacks las memorias de la terrible muerte.

Igual que la anterior víctima había sido dormida con cloroformo para después ser violada. El excesivo tiempo que el asesino mantuvo el paño con cloroformo sobre la nariz y boca fue lo que provocó su muerte. Mismo modus operandis que con la víctima anterior.

Esta vez Michael cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sintió que alguien lo levantó y le ayudó a caminar lejos. Cuando estuvieron a distancia segura de ser escuchados su amigo lo encaminó hacia el parque. Sabía que la visión de agua y árboles calmaba a Michael.

Se sentaron sobre el césped y rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Michael.  
-Estás bien?...  
-Mejor...gracias...  
Michael empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Chop lo abrazó muy fuerte. Michael lloraba en su pecho.  
-Lo ví... ví su rostro...   
El amigo se tensó.  
-Quién es?....lo conocemos? Es de esta zona?...  
-No. Es un tipo de traje. Le dió un suéter nuevo a Genie... Y comida... Oh Dios... Ella rechazó sus avances...es un... Un cerdo ricachón!...maldito bastardo...  
Michael lloraba en el pecho de su amigo. Este le acariciaba el cabello.

De noche Michael se giró hacia su amigo y le dijo bajito.  
-Encajo en el perfil de las víctimas..  
-Qué?...no...no..nooo.. Michael no!  
-Todas son mujeres jóvenes, solas, de cabello oscuro, sin hogar. En esta misma zona!..  
-No!, Michael no. Por Dios!...   
-Ayúdame... sé que puedo atraparlo con tu ayuda...  
-No. Este es problema de la policía... Ve a la policía..  
Michael suspiró. Puso una mano sobre le pecho de su amigo que tenía ambas manos en sus brazos.  
-Está bien. pero no me escucharán... nunca escuchan..  
Chop se relajó y lo abrazó para seguir compartiendo el calor. Las noches eran más frias.  
-Si no te escuchan...te ayudaré. Pero si te toca... acabaré con ese malnacido...  
-Gracias...eres el mejor...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Michael fue a la policía al día siguiente. Dijo que había visto a un hombre sospechoso en los alrededores de la zona días antes. Describió en detalle sus facciones y ropa.

La policía lo ignoró. Ni siquiera tomaron su declaración. Michael estaba frustrado y molesto. Le contó a su amigo en detalle y decidieron intentar atrapar al asesino. Michael esperaba que lo abordara pronto y asi acabar con la incertidumbre que carcomía los corazones de la comunidad.

Pero el asesino se le escapó de los dedos...

Trece días habían transcurrido desde el ultimo asesinato . Michael estaba con los nervios alterados. Sabía que el asesino lo buscaría pero no sabía cuando. Se sentía desanimado pues creía que ya había localizado a la próxima víctima y no era Michael.

Caminaba por las calles esa tarde. Se dirigía a cambiar algunos cupones de comida. Como todas las noches compartiría con Chop la cena.

En eso se le acercó un extraño hombre. Tenía traje y abrigo elegante. Michael se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de el. Era él...

Michael tomo rienda de sus emociones y las empujó a lo profundo de su ser. No podía fallar. No le fallaría a sus amigos sin hogar. Sonrió coqueto.

El hombre se presentó como un doctor. Le dió un nombre que Michael supo de inmediato era falso. Le dijo que representaba una ONG de beneficencia. Le dijo que estarían en contacto para ayudarle a salir de las calles y cuando iban a despedirse los interrumpió alguien.

Su amiga Georgia Madsen pasaba con su bebe en brazos y lo saludó con la mano. Michael le devolvió el saludo. Cuando se giró el hombre le sonreía de una manera que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Se despidió amablemente y le entregó un suéter nuevo.

Michael supo que el sospechoso había caido en la trampa. Ahora debía ser cuidadoso y decirle a Chop que lo siguiera sigilosamente a distancia para que el asesino no se diera cuenta de la trama.

Pasaron dos días. Y nada ocurrió.

En la noche del día quince Georgia Madsen apareció muerta en un callejón. La comunidad estaba consternada. La bebe iba a ser llevada con servicios sociales y la policía llegaría pronto.

Michael se culpó una y mil veces. Lloró, gritó. Le tocó el cabello a Georgia y vió al mismo hombre en su mente. Si tan solo Georgia no lo hubiese saludado ese día.

Michael y su amigo fueron a la policía juntos. Nuevamente nadie les creyó.

En su desesperacion Michael escribió a la unidad de ciencias del comportamiento del FBI. Dos días después el agente Jack Crawford lo buscó.

Hablaron largas horas sobre el hombre misterioso, sus regalos, como abordó a Michael y que desde que empezó a rondar el area comenzaron las muertes y al final...tampoco le creyó.

De noche Michael lloró en brazos de Chop amargamente. Juró que haria lo posible por atrapar al desgraciado.

Durante una semana cuestionaron a todo el que pudieron de la comunidad. Nadie recordaba haber visto al hombre.  
Michael no sabía que una semana después...el asesino lo atacaría a él.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando Michael cumplió los quince conoció a su mejor amigo. Estaba en un edificio abandonado esperando a que su madre volviese. En el último piso del edificio. Dormitaba cerca de una ventana. Escuchó unos ruidos.

Se asustó y se escondió. Esperaba que no fuesen drogadictos. Tomó sus cosas y se ocultó entre las sombras. Sacó de su bolsillo su pequeña navaja y esperó.

Un hombre alto. De cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos azules entró a la habitación. Miró los alrededores y empezó a extender sobre el suelo una bolsa de dormir como si fuese un colchón y sacó algunos abrigos de su mochila de camping. Los puso sobre la cama improvisada y luego sacó un libro . Se sentó en la cama con la espalda contra la pared y empezó a leer.

Michael lo observaba detenidamente. Era joven tal vez veinticinco a treinta años. Era atractivo pero tenía un aura de tristeza a su alrededor.

Michael lo observó estirarse después de media hora. Sacó una cocina de baterias de la mochila y una olla pequeña. Luego sacó una lata de sopa y la abrió. Empezó a calentarla en la olla.

Olía maravilloso. Michael no había comido desde el día anterior. Tenía hambre. Su estómago lo traicionó y rugió en ese momento.

El hombre sin dejar de mover la sopa dijo.  
\- Puedes salir...ya casi está lista la cena...

Michael dejó escapar un gemido de susto. Y se levantó lentamente de la posición en cuclillas en que se encontraba. Sentía un poco entumidas las rodillas. Y caminó lentamente hacia la luz.  
-Cómo?...  
-Las personas tienen un olor particular. Los edificios abandonados también.   
Michael alzó el brazo y empezó a oler su axila. El extraño hombre rió.  
-No es malo...solo es tu olor personal. Ven...ya está lista la sopa.  
-Yo no..no tengo dinero...  
-Libros?  
-Orgullo y prejuicio...  
-El dragón rojo...podemos hacer un intercambio temporal y cuando termine de leerlo te devuelvo el libro y tú el mío.  
-Ok...

Se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama improvisada y comieron la sopa. El hombre le dió su plato y cuchara y el comió de la lata con otra cuchara. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que terminaron.

El hombre bajó la lata y guardó la cuchara en su mochila mientras lo miraba comer y dijo.  
-Soy Bernard...Hare. Pero me llaman Chop..  
-Michael Woodley..  
-Gusto en conocerte Michael...

Hablaron casi toda la noche sobre sus orígenes y sus tristes pasados. Sus gustos musicales, en libros, los lugares en los que habían estado, y muchos temas variados. Al final decidieron ser amigos. Compartieron la cama.

Por la mañana la madre de Michael aún no había regresado. Hablaron un poco mientras compartian el café.   
A medio día la madre de Michael regresó. Estaba bastante drogada. Miró de pies a cabeza a Chop y luego a Michael y se durmió sobre su abrigo en una esquina del cuarto.

Así pasó un año. Donde quiera que iban, Chop los acompañaba. La primera vez que Michael le contó sobre que era fluido de genero, Chop le sonrió y le sacudió los cabellos con la mano. Le dijo que era su pequeño hermanito. Michael se sintió feliz y se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que alguien lo aceptaba tal como era.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Una noche, meses después de cumplir los 16. Estaban en otro edificio abandonado, cenando. La madre de Michael se había marchado unas horas antes. Hacia frío. Era invierno. Tenían un fogata.

Después de cenar se acostaron e hicieron como siempre hacían en las noches frias. Compartian calor.

Michael no podía dormir. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la misma idea. Se separó un poco de Chop y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Insomnio?...  
Michael negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy sonrojado. Tomó aire para darse valor y beso muy suavemente los labios de Chop.

Chop se sorprendió. Michael se separó un poco para ver su reacción, lo miró sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.  
-Michael...no...  
Chop tragó forzadamente.  
\- No puedo.. eres muy joven...y te quiero mucho..  
\- yo...yo también te quiero...tengo dieciseis...puedo decidir con quien quiero hacerlo...  
Chop aspiró de sorpresa por la osadía del joven y colocó su frente en el hombro de Michael.  
-Michael...tengo 27... No sería justo... sería como si me aprovechara de tí..  
-No te aprovecharías de mí...yo...me aprovecharía de ti...  
Rió un poco Michael.  
Chop levantó la mirada y lo vió directo a los ojos.  
-Tu..tu primer experiencia...debe ser con alguien que te aprecie y en quien confíes...alguien..alguien que te cuide y te proteja...alguien que comparta contigo todos tus sueños y deseos.. que te respete y te valore...  
Michael lo miró y volteó los ojos. Suspiró de exasperacion.  
\- Si te das cuenta que te estas describiendo, verdad? Tonto.  
Chop lo miró atónito y ambos empezaron a a reir a carcajadas hasta que les salieron lágrimas. Cuando se fueron calmando se miraron por varios segundos.  
-Eres muy joven y bello para mí... conocerás a alguien de tu edad y te enamoraras y harás una vida con ellos... No puedo darte eso..  
-No quiero eso ahora...solo dame esto...por esta noche...  
Chop suspiró entre cortado. Tomó las manos de Michael entre las suyas y besó sus nudillos.  
-Atesorare por siempre este momento...

Chop descendió sobre él y empezaron a besarse lentamente. Michael suspiró y la lengua de Chop invadió su boca.

Michael jadeaba entre besos. Chop empezó a besar su cuello. Succionando y lamiendo donde estaba su pulso. Michael gemía y se movía buscando fricción.

Chop se detuvo para abrir el abrigo de Michael con delicadeza. Luego abrió cada boton de su camisa para descubrir el pecho desnudo de Michael. Depósito un beso en su esternón y procedió a succionar cada pezón hasta que Michael se retorció de placer.

Bajó hasta sus pantalones y los abrió. Sus manos retiraron lentamente la prenda de las piernas de Michael. Luego con su boca exploró su sexo lánguidamente. Michael tuvo su primer orgasmo en los labios de Chop.

Chop se levantó lentamente. Michael jadeaba y sudaba. Miraba con los ojos entreabiertos a Chop que se quitaba la ropa. Tenía un cuerpo atlético debajo de tantas capas de ropa otoñal. Michael cerró los ojos.

Chop descendió sobre él y cubrió su cuerpo. Se besaron nuevamente. Michael mapeaba con sus manos la espalda y cuello de Chop. Sintió que éste tomaba sus piernas para ponerlas alrededor de su cintura.

Continuaron besandose. Explorando con sus lenguas sus bocas. Sintió la punta del miembro de Chop penetrarlo lentamente. La textura era distinta a la de la piel. Dejó de besarlo y lo miró a los ojos.  
Chop susurró.  
-Condón...  
Luego empezó a succionar su oreja derecha y Michael se perdió el confuso dolor placer que experimentaba. Cuando Chop estuvo completamente situado dentro de Michael lo miró con ojos de adoración que Michael devolvió con unas cuantas lágrimas. Empezó a penetrarlo en rápidas y cortas repeticiones.

Michael temblaba y gemía. Se aferraba con sus uñas a la espalda de Chop y en un instante sintió el extasis explotar dentro de él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió fuerte.  
-ahhhh...ahhh...ahhhhHHHHH.

Chop empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Respiraba agitadamente en el cuello de Michael y después de unos segundos terminó en silencio apretando los dientes.

Ambos jadeaban y sudaban. Chop se levantó lentamente de encima de Michael y le dió un tierno beso en los labios. Tomó la base de su miembro y se levantó para disponer del condón.

Volvió al lado de Michael y lo limpió con toallas humedas. Se volvió a vestir y ayudó a Michael a vestirse también. Se volvieron a acomodar entre las cobijas. Durante unos minutos se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Michael dijo en voz baja.   
-Amigos?...  
-Por siempre...

Respondió Chop con una de sus raras sonrisas de par en par. Michael se sonrojó y sonrió en su cuello. Durmieron acurrucados muy juntos por el resto de la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

  
Michael caminaba hacia una tienda de segunda mano. Era de noche. Quería comprale un gorro de lana a Chop como obsequio de navidad. Sonrió pensando en el regalo que Chop tendría para él. Siempre le regalaba chocolates.

Cuando pasó por un callejón oscuro una mano surgió de las sombras y lo tomó por el pelo fuertemente halándolo hacia la oscuridad. Era el asesino. Michael entró en pánico por unos segundos.

El sujeto quería ponerle un paño sobre la boca. Michael forcejeo con él. No podía permitir que lo durmiese...no despertaría jamás.

El asesino que lo había soltado del cabello para tomarlo por las muñecas para tratar de cruzarlas, o soltó un segundo pero lo tomó por el cabello fuertemente obligándolo a ver hacia arriba. Uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor de la cintura de Michael, quien lo pateó y el sujeto lo soltó. Michael se giró y el asesino le dió un puñetazo en la cara, impactando su mejilla. Michael cayó al suelo. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y una navaja fue apuntada hacia su cuello. Se quedó inmóvil.

-Se una niña buena...y papi te recompensará...

A Michael se le heló la sangre. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el sujeto cayó de espaldas soltando la navaja.

Chop estaba encima de él descargando toda su furia con sus puños sobre el sujeto. Michael estaba atónito. Se incorporó rapido y le gritó a Chop que no lo matara. El sujetó tenía la cara cubierta de sangre.

Chop se calmó y lo miró como asustado de que estuviese ahí. Michael le sonrió nervioso.  
-Estoy bien...estoy bien...

Chop se levantó y corrió hacia Michael y lo abrazó fuertemente. Una luz los iluminó. era un agente de policía. Chop empujó a Michael lejos de sí para que huyera.

-Vete!... Cambia de area..  
-Pero...tu..  
-Estaré bien...vete...  
Michael corrió hacia la oscuridad.

Dos semanas después Michael estaba en otra zona. Habia huido de la escena. Recogió su mochila en el edificio abandonado y se fué. Por medio de los diarios se dió cuenta que Chop estaba en prisión por asalto a mano armada con navaja. Michael sabía que la navaja era del sujeto. Su corazón se angustiócuando descubrió que el asesino había huido del hospital. No sabía si buscaría venganza. Se mantendría lejos de la zona y esperaría que soltaran pronto a Chop.

No tuvo mucha suerte en la nueva zona. Le costaba mucho conseguir comida y constantemente tenía que rechazar avances indeseados de otros sin hogar. Se debilitaba a medida que pasaban los días. El punto álgido de la situación llegó cuando transcurrieron tres días seguidos sin poder comer.

Se sintió muy debil. Buscó un lugar donde descansar sin ser molestado cerca de unos contenedores de basura detras de un restaurante gourmet y se desplomó al lado de uno de ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Capítulo 9

Michael le había contado sobre su vida en las calles, la historia de su madre y de los buenos tiempos cuando iba a la escuela mientras ella trabajaba en el refugio. No había entrado en detalles, pero Hannibal pudo deducir lo mucho que representaba para Michael la figura de Chop. Era como un hermano mayor y su mejor amigo. Aunque Michael no lo mencionó a Hannibal le pareció que en algún punto de su relación tuvieron algo pero había pasado y la relación de hermanos había permanecido.

Por eso había hablado con su abogado para que lograra localizar en donde estaba preso Bernard "Chop" Hare y asegurara el pago de su fianza. Su abogado le había notificado de la salida de Chop de la carcel. Hannibal lo esperó fuera y le dijo que era su transporte. Chop parecía reluctante a ir con él hasta que le dijo que conocía Michael.

Ahora iban en el auto de Hannibal hacia una dirección que Chop le había proporcionado, en los suburbios. Chop estaba en silencio. Antes de subir al auto le preguntó como estaba Michael. Hannibal le explicó como lo encontró y en que condiciones vivía ahora. Y tambien le confesó que Michael ignoraba que Hannibal estuviese ahí.   
Chop asintió con la cabeza, le agradeció y subió al auto.

Durante el viaje en auto no hablaron. Llegaron al destino. Era un edificio abandonado. Ambos bajaron del auto.

-Imagino que tendrá que empezar de cero. Y probablemente no tenga posesiones ahora...  
Hannibal dijo mientras miró hacia el edificio.  
-Tal vez...  
-Me gustaría ayudarle con algo ...en nombre de Michael por supuesto...si le parece bien..  
Chop suspiró.  
-Si no encuentro mis cosas allá arriba... Aceptaré algo...  
Dijo Chop mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

Hannibal sacó un billete. Francis levantó la mano para detenerlo.  
\- ...espere acá...

Chop entró al edificio. Mientras caminaba pensaba en que Michael estaría mejor lejos de las calles. Estaría seguro. Y si Hannibal lo había ido a buscar y lo había ayudado sin decirle nada es por que se preocupaba por Michael. Chop le pediria su dirección. De esa manera se aseguraría de que Michael fuese tratado bien.

Además tenía asuntos pendientes con el desgraciado que intento lastimar a Michael. Debía encontrarlo. Si había huido probablemente rondaría la zona buscando otra víctima o peor buscando a Michael para terminar lo que empezó, creyendo que Chop continuaba en prisión. Debía encontrarlo primero.

Hannibal esperaba recostado al Bentley. Después de varios minutos Chop volvió con una mochila en su espalda. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Hannibal.

Era un brazalete. Una cuerda fina de cuero con un reloj de arena que colgaba como adorno.

\- Dele esto a Michael...no puedo verlo... El trataría de venir conmigo y...él merece una vida mejor... Prometame que cuidara de el.  
Hannibal asintió y tomó el brazalete.  
-Así lo haré.  
Chop lo miró y habló con inseguridad.  
\- Si yo quisiera visitarlo ...de vez en cuando...  
Hannibal sacó una tarjeta y con un boligrafo escribió, apoyandose en el capó del Bentley, en el reverso su dirección personal. Y se la entregó junto con el dinero.  
\- Será un placer...y sé que Michael estará felíz de verlo..

Estrecharon sus manos y Chop empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Capítulo 10

Cuando Hannibal llegó a casa le extrañó que Michael no estuviese en la habitación. Fue a la cocina por si acaso Michael estuviese buscando algo de comer ahí. Tampoco lo encontró ahi.

-Michael?  
-Por acá!!!

Hannibal se dirigió a la habitación de lavandería. Michael estaba sacando sábanas de la secadora.  
-No tienes que hacer eso....debes reponer fuerzas.  
Michael sonrió.  
-Me siento bien...no es nada..  
-Tengo algo para tí. Me acompañas al estudio?.

Caminaron juntos al estudio, después de que doblaron juntos las sábanas.

Michael se sentó en el sofa frente a la chimenea. Hannibal estaba frente a él. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el brazalete y se lo entregó a Michael.

Michael sonrió tristemente mientras examinaba el brazalete.   
-Como está?  
-Libre...me pidió que te entregara esto.  
-Fuíste tu?  
-ammm...si..perdona que no te haya dicho nada.. quería asegurarme de que su liberación fuese definitiva...dijo que vendria a visitarte algun día.

Michael comenzó a llorar mientras sostenía contra su pecho el recuerdo.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se arrojó sobre Hannibal, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Hannibal se tensó pero se relajó al sentir la calidez y lo abrazó alrededor de su cintura. Pasaron unos segundos. Hannibal apreciaba el perfume de los cabellos de Michael cuando sus palabras lo devolvieron a la realidad.  
-Gracias...Gracias...no sé como pagarte todo lo que has hecho..

Hannibal se limitó a acariciar su cabello mientras seguían abrazándose. Michael se separó y le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con su rostro iluminado por la felicidad. Se limpió las lagrimas del rostro y se puso el brazalete. No se lo quitaría hasta volver a ver a Chop.

Esa noche durante la cena Hannibal pudo disfrutar de un Michael más relajado, reía mucho y se mostraba muy cómodo y agradecido de estar ahí con Hannibal. A Hannibal le pareció la criatura más bella. Sonreía mientras escuchaba hablar a Michael.

Estaba grabando en su mente la imágen para dibujarla después.

Sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Michael, quien dejó de hablar y se sonrojó mucho. Michael bajó la mirada y cuando Hannibal estaba retirando su mano Michael la tomó, entrelazo sus dedos y sonrió sin levantar la vista.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Pasaban los dias y Michael se sentía cada vez mejor y con más fuerzas. Hacía las tareas que podía en la casa. Al principio Hannibal insistió que no era necesario pero Michael le dijo que se sentía útil y ganaba más fuerzas con el ejercicio. Tambien se ofreció a hacer las compras de alimentos.

Para esta tarea Hannibal lo acompañó a adquirir nuevas ropas que fuesen comódas y algunas para estare en casa.

Avisó a sus proveedores que Michael estaría a cargo de la recolección en su nombre. Hacían la lista de víveres y artículos varios juntos. A Michael parecía gustarle, así que Hannibal le concedió la realización de esas pequeñas tareas. Eran como un equipo. Hannibal le diría que pensaba hacer para la cena y Michael y él discutían los ingredientes a adquirir y él iría por ellos en las mañanas.

Michael leía mucho. Hannibal siempre lo encontraba leyendo. Consumía cada libro como si no volviese a tenerlo disponible en un futuro.

Después de la cena compartían una copa y Michael le contaba pequeñas anéctotas de su vida. Hannibal absorbía cada detalle con interés. En caso de que tuviera que cazar a alguien que se hubiese atrevido a tratar mal a Michael.

En una de esas charlas descubrió que Michael disfrutaba de ls chocolates. Empezó a hacer una tradición de los domingos. Hannibal preparaba chocolate casero jutno a Michael. El rostro de Michael se iluminaba cuando Hannibal preparaba bombones de chocolate en casa. Esos días la risa de Michael llenaba los espacios y permanecía su eco en la mente de Hannibal mientras yacía en cama pensando.

Michael sabía que Hannibal era demasiado perfecto. Había algo que no esta bien con él. Sentía que había oscuridad alrededor de él pero no estaba seguro de que era.

Una tarde en la cocina mientras se servía un vaso de jugo, en la cocins, sintió con su pie descalzo algo extraño en las tablas del piso. Se agachó y notó que había un pieza de madera que a simple vista no se notaba, pero era diferente a las otras. Trató de levantarla o moverla pero no pudo.

Hannibal tenía un sótano secreto. Michael no sabía de que se trataba pero intuía que no era nada bueno. Después de todo los monstruos de este mundo se mimetizan para sobrevivir. Suspiró y se retiró a leer en el estudio nuevamente.

Esa noche de domingo Hannibal y él preparaban chocolate. Cuando estuvo listo Hannibal lo vertió en moldes con forma rosas que Michael había comprado. Michael lamía chocolate del tazón cuando Hannibal terminó.

-No arruines tu apetito...

Michael lo miró y sonrió. Tenía una gota en la comisura de sus labios. Hannibal lo miró por varios segundos en silencio. Michael vió deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Empezó a respirar un poco más rápido. Susurró.  
-Hannibal?...

Hannibal capturó sus labios en un beso lento y sensual. Lamía la comisura de sus labios y succionaba su labio inferior. Michael suspiró en el beso e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hannibal. El beso se era cada vez más sexual pero seguía siendo lento como si Hannibal estuviera tomándose su tiempo para saborearlo.

Michael puso sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Hannibal. Hannibal lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo acorraló contra la isla de granito oscuro. Sus manos exploraban la cintura y espalda de Michael.

Una de sus manos se aventuró debajo de la camiseta de Michael tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel suave de su vientre. Sus dedos subían lentamente mientras se devoraban uno al otro en un beso.

Cuando los dedos de Hannibal rozaron uno de los senos de Michael, la respiración de Michael se entrecorto. Dejaron de besarse y se miraron uno al otro.

Hannibal se apartó y dijo mirando hacia un lado.

-Disculpame Michael...no quise faltarte el respeto...buenas noches...

Hannibal se retiró de la cocina antes de que Michael pudiera decir algo. Michael estaba atónito pero entendió las posibles razones de Hannibal. Suspiró y guardó los moldes en el congelador.

Luego se dirigió al estudio pero Hannibal no estaba ahí. Subió a su habitación y al pasar por el cuarto de Hannibal pudo escuchar la ducha. Era una buena idea. Así que se dispuso a ducharse y dormir temprano. Le daría espacio a Hannibal.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en lo ocurrido en la cocina. Tenía dos cosas claras. Uno Hannibal pensaba que había abusado de su confianza. Y dos el deseo que sentían era mútuo. Suspiró y decidió que consultaría con la almohada la manera de abordar el asunto.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se puso una camiseta grande que usaba como pijama y apagó las luces para acostarse. Pasarían horas antes de que pudiera dormir. No dejaba de pensar en los labios de Hannibal y en sus manos sobre su piel.

A pesar de haberse masturbado en la ducha. Hannibal no podía descansar. Pasó varias horas despierto mirando hacia el techo. Pensando en las obvias razones por las que no debía involucrarse con Michael.

Tenía una doble vida. No podría ocultar su secreto de él. Después de todo vivían bajo el mismo techo. Era cuestion de tiempo. Suspiró y se volteó para dormir. Unas horas después logró conciliar el sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Al dia siguiente Hannibal estaba preparando el desayuno. Michael entró a la cocina y se sentó en una de los bancos. Tenía ojeras y se veía cansado. Hannibal sintió remordimiento. Se acercó para darle una taza de café que Michael aceptó sin mirarlo.

Hannibal puso sus manos en el rostro de Michael y acarició la delicada piel debajo de sus ojos con sus pulgares. Michael se sorprendió y lo miró fijo. Hannibal lo besó suavemente en los labios.  
-Lo siento...

Michael cubrió con las suyas las manos de Hannibal que aún acunaban su mejillas y se levantó un poco para perseguir sus labios. Se besaron castamente y sonrieron. Michael suspiró.

-Desayuno?  
-Si, por favor . Muero de hambre.   
Bromeó Michael. Hannibal sonrió.

 

Horas después Michael estaba caminando hacia uno de los establecimientos donde adquiría Hannibal artículos de baño exclusivos. Entre la multitud vió a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Corrió hacia él hasta que lo alcanzó y le tocó el brazo. El hombre se giró.

-Michael?  
Michael sonrió felíz y abrazó a Chop con fuerza.  
-Chop...  
Se abrazaron unos segundos y rieron juntos.  
-Estás bien ?...te ves muy bien...  
-jiji si lo estoy! Y tu?  
-Estoy bien. Tengo un trabajo y se me permite dormir ahí.  
-Ah si? Como es ese trabajo?  
\- Bueno...yo...hago jardineria y algunos recados para alguien con discapacidad visual...  
-Que bueno!...como es?..te trata bien?...  
Chop se sonrojó mucho y miró hacia un costado.  
-Ohh...ohhh...me alegro...por tí...

Michael se sintió triste un momento. Pero luego la alegría de saber que a Chop no le faltaba nada y que había encontrado a alguien que lo apreciaba era mayor que los celos. Además el tambien había encontrado a alguien que lo apreciaba. Le sonrió de para en par. Chop tambien sonrió.

Al otro lado de la calle en un vehículo de lujo el asesino los veía. Se acababa de estacionar. Iba conduciendo cuando reconoció a Michael. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese distrito tan exclusivo. Decidió seguir sus movimientos hasta saber donde se albergaba. Terminaría lo que empezó.

Pasaban los días. Cada vez que Michael sabía de casa se sentía incómodo. Desde la vez que se reencontró con Chop. No estaba seguro que era pero sentía como si alguien lo vigilara. Se lo mencionó a Hannibal una tarde.

Mientras pelaba vegetales en la cocina Michael pensaba en todas las veces que salía solo de la casa. Su inquietud. Confiaba en sus instintos y estos le decian que algo malo pasaría. Decidió comentarlo.

-Hannibal?  
-mmm..  
-No estoy seguro...pero creo que alguien me sigue...

Hannibal dejó de cocinar y se giró para darle toda su atención.

-Es que...cuando salgo veo el mismo vehículo muy cerca de donde hago las compras. ..una vez vi en el reflejo de un escaparate al hombre que mató a esas chicas y cuando me giré no había nadie en el auto. Pero...es el mismo auto esta cada vez que voy a hacer recados...

Suspiró y cerro los ojos. Depósito el cuchillo en la tabla. Hannibal lo abrazó por detrás y le dió un beso en el cuello. Michael giró su cabeza buscando sus labios. Se besaron unos minutos.

-Describeme el auto... veré que puedo hacer..  
-Gracias...

Desde el siguiente día, Hannibal seguía cada paso de Michael. Sin decirle a Michael reprogramó sus citas de esa semana para vigilarlo. El tercer dia lo observó salir de la casa . Había caminado unas cuadras cuando apareció un Jaguar XK 150 rojo.

Hannibal conocía al dueño del auto. Se arrepentiría de cruzarse en el camino de Hannibal. Encendió la ignición del Bentley y lo siguió a una distancia segura.

Michael entró a la exclusiva tienda. El jaguar rojo estacionó a una cuadra. Frederick continuó dentro del auto. Hannibal bajó del auto y caminó hacia él. Tocó la ventanilla y Frederick se espantó de verlo, pero bajó la ventanilla.

-Hannibal?  
-Que yal Frederick. Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí mientras hago algunos recados.

Hannibal sonrió. Frederick bajó del Jaguar y estrecharon sus manos. Hablaban de pie en la acera.

-Ah. Si. Que gusto Hannibal. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Ya no asistes a la opera y estoy seguro que no solo yo extraño tus espectaculares cenas.  
Dijo Frederick levantando una ceja.  
-Ah me temo que he estado un poco ocupado últimamente. Me encantaría organizar pronto una cena pero esta semana no podré.  
-Ah que lastima. Otra conferencia?  
-Si. Este jueves viajaré. Serán dos días. Tal vez al regresar pueda inspirarme.  
Frederick sonrió.   
-Buena suerte y espero una invitación pronto.

Hannibal ocultó su molestia por el atrevimiento de Frederick. Pero mantuvo su rostro afable.

-Veremos. Ahora debo retirarme. Fue un gusto verte Frederick.  
-Igualmente Hannibal.

Hannibal esperó a que Frederick se retirase. Luego caminó hasta el Bentley. Debía preparase. Frederick había mordido el anzuelo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Era miércoles por la noche. Hannibal había conversado con Will sobre la conferencia durante la cena. Will le había asegurado que no sadría durante esos dos días para apaciguar su preocupación por dejarlo solo.

Ambos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones después de un beso de buenas noches. Se besaron durante unos minutos y Hannibal acarició la mejilla de Michael.

-Cuidate mucho. Si me necesitas...por cualquier motivo...estaré disponible en mi numero privado.  
-Ok...no tardes...

Esta vez Michael instigó el beso. Se besaron hasta que necesitaron aire. Para entónces Hannibal tenía a Michael contra la pared y ambos jadeaban. Hannibal sonrió y tomó las manos de Michael para depositar un beso en cada uno de los nudillos.

-Regresa a mi...

Suspiró Michael. Hannibal lo abrazó tiernamente. Cada parte de sus cuerpos en contacto.  
-Volveré pronto...

En la mañana muy temprano Hannibal entró a la habitación de Michael. El aún dormía. Hannibal empezó a besarlo. Lamía sus labios para tratar de acceder a su boca. Michael se despertó lentamente. Abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Hannibal sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Michael se sentó rapido en la cama para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Michael se separó un poco y lo miró.  
-Hannibal...yo...  
-Si?....  
-Buen viaje...

Michael leía en el estudio después de un ligero desayuno. Hannibal se había marchado hacia unas horas. Michael pensaba en que esa mañana estuvo apunto de decirle que lo amaba.

Michael no se decidía. Sabía que había algo oscuro. Hannibal era demasiado perfecto. Sentia como si un depredador lo mirara a los ojos. Aún así lo que sentía era una mezcla de atracción y miedo.

Bufo de frustración y recordó el sótano secreto. Decidió ir a la cocina. Estaba descalzo y buscó tanteando con el pie hasta que sintió el borde de la portezuela en el piso e intentó abrirla nuevamente, pero no cedió. Seguía cerrada.

Que secreto tendría ahí debajo Hannibal?. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Como si esa portezuela fuese la puerta al inframundo. Deseaba conocer cada secreto de Hannibal. Suspiró frustrado y se fue a dar un baño.

Al caer la noche. Hizo un sandwich y tomó juego. No tenía ánimo de más. Había saltado el almuerzo.

La casa se sentía enorme sin Hannibal. Debía buscar un empleo o moriría de aburrimiento y tampoco quería ser una carga para Hannibal. Se sonrojó.

Sabía que a Hannibal le agradaba su compañía, Michael no quería mudarse. Pero debía hacer algo para continuar con su vida. Algo que lo hiciera sentir útil. No volvería a las calles.

Se retiró a la cama a eso de las diez de la noche. Se duchó, leyó un libro y se durmió a las once aproximadamente.

Varias horas después Frederick Chilton entraba a la habitación. Miraba a Michael dormir apaciblemente boca arríba. Frederick sonrió, mojó un paño con cloroformo y susurró.

-hola bebe...

Se acercó un poco a la cama pero unos brazos lo rodearon y un paño con cloroformo cubrió su boca y naríz. Frederick forcejeó un poco y se rindió a la inconciencia.

Hannibal lo sostuvo. Estaba vestido con su traje plástico.

Lo arrastró fuera de la habitación en silencio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo explícito a continuación...

Capítulo 14

Michael descansaba despues de haberse duchado. Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que se habían despedido después de la cena.

Hannibal había vuelto después de un día. Dijo que la conferencia se había acortado por la usencia de un expositor.

Las manos de Michael jugaban con el borde de su camiseta. Empezó a acariciar su clítoris mientras pensaba en Hannibal. Después de unos segundos gruñó de frustración y se levantó de prisa.

Caminó en silencio hacia la habitación de Hannibal. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Hanniba estaba sentado sobre su cama. Recostado en las almohadas. Tenía puesto lentes para lectura y un libro en sus manos.

Era bello. Pensó Michael. Estaba vestido solo con pantalones de piyama.

Hannibal alzó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Michael tímidamente asomandose por la puerta. Sonrío.  
-No puedes dormir?. Ven.

Hannibal puso libro y lentes en la mesa de noche. Michael entró y avanzaba hacia la cama. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Al llegar cerca de Hannibal se sentó sobre su regazo.

Hannibal aspiró sorprendido pero colocó sus manos en las caderas de Michael. Se miraron unos segundos y Michael descendió sobre Hannibal para besar sus labios.

Las manos de Hannibal asieron más fuerte sus caderas mientras devolvía el beso. La lengua de Michael invadió su boca. Se besaban como aquella vez en la cocina. Era un beso sensual.

Las manos de Michael que estaban en el pecho de Hannibal exploraban el vello de su pecho pero comenzaron a subir hasta sus hombros. Se apoyó más en Hannibal. El beso se volvió más pasionado.

Hannibal dejó de besar sus labios para desender por su cuello. Michael acariciaba el cabello de Hannibal. Las manos de este exploraban la espalda de Michael por encima de la tela de su camiseta.

Entónces Michael puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hannibal para separarlo lentamente de sí. Hannibal lo miró con curiosidad.

Michael levantó lentamente su camiseta. Debajo de ella estaba completamente desnudo.

La respiración de Hannibal se entecortó. Michael se mordía el labio inferior. Con su lengua Hannibal empezó a explorar sus calviculas y mordía suavemente para dejar marcas. Michael gimió y se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas.

Hannibal bajó un poco la cabeza para capturar en su boca uno de los delicados pezones. Succionaba y besaba alrededor del pequeño nudo para capturalo nuevamente y succionar más fuerte. Michael jadeaba sin dejar de mirarlo.

Hannibal pasó al otro pezón y le dió el mismo tratamiento. Pero esta vez en vez de cerrar sus ojos mantuvo la mirada. Michael respiraba rapidamente y jadeó diciendo.  
-hahaa... Hannibal...

Hannibal lo levantó por la cintura y lo giró rápidamente para depositarlo sobre la cama. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas para quitarse el pantalón.

Michael miraba exitado. Hannibal bajó para tomar ambos pies de Michael y mordió suavemente los arcos , lo que hizo reir a Michael, quien se levantó sobre sus codos para verlo.

Hannibal iba subiendo y mordiendo juguetonamente la delicada piel de sus pantorillas y el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su sexo. Miró a Michael un segundo antes de descender para devorarlo con su boca.

Michael gimió e inclinó su cabeza en la almohada. Sentía que Hannibal quería consumirlo. Adios la delicadeza anterior, este era el mejor sexo oral que había tenido. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la tela de las sabanas.  
-mmmmm...ahhh ahhh...

Hannibal lo devoraba salvajemente hasta que sintió los espasmos del inevitable orgasmo que arrasaba como una ola su cuerpo.

Michael gemía muy fuerte. Su cuerpo se arqueba sobre la cama. Hannibal consumía su nectar hasta que dejó de temblar su centro.

Hannibal se posicionó sobre Michael, que jadeaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Su pecho bajaba y subía con sus respiracion agitadas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de perlas de sudor. Hannibal pensó que era exquisito. Subió los brazos de Michael tomandolo por las muñecas y los colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Hannibal besaba y marcaba mordiendo y succionando la piel desde sus muñecas bajando por sus brazos hasta sus costillas. Donde mordió suavemente. Michael rió sin fuerzas mientras lo miraba con ojos entreabiertos. Hannibal besó su ombligo y se colocó sobre Michael a nivel de su rostro.

Michael se apoyó en sus codos para subir y alcanzar su boca. Pero Hannibal lo tomó por la cintura y haló hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados sobre la cama. Hannibal sobre sus pantorillas y Michael sobre su regazo.

Se miraban. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, admirandose, mirándose pero sin acercar sus rostros. Las manos de Michael estaban sobre los brazos de Hannibal que rodeaban su cintura.

Hannibal susurró en voz baja.  
-Te amo..

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Sorprendido de que las palabras salieron de su boca sin su consentimiento.

Michael le sonrió y besó su frente. Hannibal respiraba entre cortado, cerró los ojos al contacto del casto beso. Dejó de respirar. Michael se sentaba lentamente sobre su erecto miembro, penetrandolo lentamente.

Hannibal abrió los ojos. Con sus manos en las caderas de Michael pero sin moverse se dejó besar al sentirse completamente dentro del calido interior de Michael. Se besaron profundamente por unos segundos.

Michael se apoyó en los hombros de Hannibal para empezar a subir y bajar una y otra vez. Hannibal solo miraba mientras Michael buscaba su placer.

Michael tenía los ojos cerrados. Respiraba agitadamente por la boca. Sus cabellos estaban empapados de sudor en las puntas y se pegaban a su piel. Hannibal guardó una fotografia de este momento en su palacio mental.

Ambos jadeaban. De repente Michael abrió los ojos. Enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Hannibal y empezó a empalarse en su miembro a una velocidad brutal. Hannibal gruñó de placer.

Michael rotaba sus caderas. Subía y bajaba con rapidéz hasta que Hannibal sintió que su miembro era apretado en el calor intenso del cuerpo de Michael.

Hannibal se dejo usar. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Michael rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo mordió en el hombro mientras su cuerpo experimentaba el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida. Hannibal lo siguió casi de inmediato terminando dentro de su sedozo interior.

Jadeaban y se abrazaban. Michael besó el lugar donde estaban las marcas de sus dientes.

Cuando sus respiraciones se regularon se miraron y empezaron a besarse con pasión. Nada lento nada suave. Era animal. Como si acabaran de encontrarse después de mucho tiempo y tuvieran sed uno del otro.

Hannibal mordió levemente el labio inferior de Michael y luego empezó a morder y succionar dejando marcas en el cuello de Michael. Sus dedos apretaban y dejaban marcas en las costillas de Michael.

Michael gimió al sentir deslizarse el miembro de Hannibal de su cuerpo. Su semilla saliendo lentamente de él.

Hannibal usó su peso para hacerlos caer sobre la cama. El impacto hizo que los rizos de Michael cubrieran sus ojos. Sus brazos aun rodeaban los hombros de Hannibal.

Hannibal bajó hasta su sexo y empezó a succionar su clítoris. No lo soltaba. Respiraba por la naríz para no hacerlo. Michael juntó sus rodillas. Estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hannibal.

Era muy fuerte la sensación. Un orgasmo se aproximaba muy rápido.

-AHHHHHHH...!!!  
Michael gritó al terminar en los labios de Hannibal. Hannibal devoró cada gota.

 

Hannibal trajo toallas húmedas y después de limpiarlos a ambos, se acomodaron en la cama sobre sabanas frescas. Hannibal los cubrió con las cobijas .

Michael descansaba con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hannibal, con todo su cuerpo encima de él. Hannibal miraba hacia el techo mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de Michael.

Michael sin abrir los ojos dijo en voz baja, justo antes de dormirse.  
\- Hannibal... amo tu luz...y tu oscuridad..

Hannibal se tensó pero luego cerró los ojos ante la emoción. Una lagrima bajaba lentamente hasta su patilla.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Al día siguiente Hannibal antes de retirarse a su oficina le informó que llegaría un poco tarde. Le dió un beso y prometió darle una sorpresa al regresar.

Michael realizó sus actividades cotidianas hasta cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Entónces decidió probar nuevamente la portezuela secreta. La curiosidad le ganó y fue a la cocina. Levantó la pieza de madera y esta cedió.Estaba abierta.

Se sorprendio. Abrió completamente la portezuela y bajó por unos escalones. Atravesó unas cortinas plásticas. Estaba oscuro. Se arrepintió de no haber traído una linterna. Chocó con una mesa de autopsias. Hacía un poco de frío. Sus pies descalzos sobre el piso de concreto se congelaban. Pero siguió tocando a tientas. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver siluetas de herramientas, mesas de metal, gabinetes metálicos y una nevera grande.

Se acercó a la nevera y la abrió. Se petrificó. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

Dentro de la nevera estaba la cabeza del asesino. Sus manos y sus pies estaba en el estante de abajo. Michael no podía creerlo.

Las luces se encendieron de repente, dejándolo ciego por un momento. Se giró. Su brazo cubría sus ojos de la intensa luz.

Lo bajó cuando se acostumbraron a ella y pudo ver a Hannibal de pie a unos metros de él.

Hannibal no se movió. Su rostro no mostraba emociones. Su expresión fría.

Hannibal caminó hacia el. Michael retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared fría de concreto. Cuando Hannibal estuvo muy cerca, lo miró a los ojos.

Hannibal lo acorraló contra la pared y acarició su cabello. Le habló en voz baja y sin mostrar emociones.

\- Entró hace dos noches. Te miraba mientras dormías. Iba a hacerte lo mismo que a esas otras chicas.  
-El te ...te lo dijo?  
-Bajo tortura... confesó haber matado y violado a cinco chicas sin hogar. Aquí y en otros estados.  
Michael tragó forzadamente y bajó la mirada. Asintió.  
-Lo de la conferencia...?..  
-No era cierto... Él te vigilaba...desde que me dijiste que te seguían...

Hannibal acarició su mejilla. Michael mantuvo los ojos cerrados y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Despues de unos segundos de no sentir contacto, abrió los ojos.

Hannibal había retrocedido unos pasos. Lo observaba con ternura.  
\- Puedo?  
Michael preguntó señalando con su mano hacia los gabinetes. Hannibal asintió. Michael giró y empezó a caminar hacia los gabinetes metálicos. Buscó y encontró un escalpelo.

Hannibal lo observaba sin moverse. Michael volvió a la nevera. Observaba el rostro petrificado en agonía.

-Su nombre era Frederick Chilton. Colega siquiatra...lo conocía...  
Michael siguió mirando los ojos perdidos y opacos, faltos de vida.  
-Intento asaltarme...Chop me salvó...  
Susurró Michael.  
-Lo imaginé...

Dijo Hannibal unos pasos más cerca. Michael apretó el escalpelo en su mano .

Apuñaló el ojo de Frederick. Dejó el escalpelo ahí y se giró hacia Hannibal.

-Gracias...gracias por protegerme...

Dijo Michael con ternura. Su voz se quebró y Hannibal avanzó en rápidas zancadas hacia él para abrazarlo.

Michael lo abrazó por la cintura mientras Hannibal lo abrazaba por los hombros, rozando su rostro con el cabello de Michael.

-Quedate...no te lastimaría..  
Michael se separó un poco y lo miró.  
-Lo sé...

Se levantó en puntas de pies y rozó sus labios con los de Hannibal.

Hannibal empezó a besarlo lentamente como si fuera una plegaria. La lengua de Hannibal buscaba entrada lamiendo las comisuras de sus labios. Michael lo dió acceso. Se besaban sin prisa. Michael jadeaba en el beso. Empezó a gemir de excitación.

Hannibal apoyó su frente en la de Michael.  
-Vamos arriba?..  
-Siii...  
Contestó con ojos dilatados Michael. Hannibal cerró la nevera y tomó su mano para guiarlo a la habitación.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo y tortura explicita ...

Capítulo 16

Hannibal gemía y respiraba rápidamente. Sus manos en el cabello de Michael, que estaba lamiendo la vena que recorria la longitud de su miembro erecto. Michael alternaba entre succionar la punta para luego succionar todo el miembro hasta que tocaba su garganta, entonces tragaba y volvía a subir hasta la punta para repetir el proceso.

-Michael...

Hannibal estaba de espaldas sobre la cama. Estaba sudando. Acariciaba el rostro de Michael. Cuando Michael sintió después de unos minutos que Hannibal estaba cerca del precipicio, se detuvo. Lamió sus labios y se sentó en el regazo de Hannibal.

Tomo sus manos y entrelazó su dedos sobre la almohada a cada lado de la cabeza de Hannibal. Luego bajó lentamente sobre el miembro de Hannibal hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron juntos.

Michael empezó a moverse. Hannibal apretaba sus manos y las levantó un poco para darle apoyo. Michael subía y bajaba sensualmente. Su cabellos se movió con cada penetración. Respiraba por la boca mientras miraba a los ojos de Hannibal.

Hannibal plantó los pies en la cama y con sus piernas se impulsó para penetrar a Michael con más ímpetu. Michael se acomodó para permitirlo. Ahora gemía con cada embestida de Hannibal.  
-hannn...ahhh...mmmnnn...

Michael cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Sintió que Hannibal aceleró la velocidad. Lo penetraba una y otra vez hasta que en una penetración profunda trás la cual Hannibal se detuvo, Michael pudo sentir su semen empezar a llenarlo cálidamente.

Abrió los ojos y se inclinó rápidamente para besar los labios entreabiertos de Hannibal. Quería consumir sus suspiros. Lo besó con pasión mientras movió sus caderas buscando el orgasmo.

Hannibal lo tomó por las caderas fuertemente cuando empezó a sentir los espasmos del sedoso interior. Michael terminó gimiendo bajito.  
-ahhhh..ahhh...

Sus bocas abiertas intercabiaban aliento. Hannibal lo miraba. Michael abrió lentamente los ojos y sin separarse dijo en voz baja.  
-... Hannibal...

Los ojos de Hannibal se llenaron de lagrimas en un parpadeo. Con la voz quebrada susurró.  
-aš tave myliu...

 

En la bañera del en suit las burbujas de escencia soltaban un olor fragante al estallar entre los dedos juguetones de Michael. Su cabeza estaba apoyada de lado en el hombro de Hannibal.

Hannibal tomaba agua con sus manos y la derramaba sobre los hombros de Michael . De vez en cuando besaba la palida y suave piel de su cuello. Michael giró la cabeza para tocar con la punta de su nariz la punta de la nariz de Hannibal. Le dió un rápido beso y lo miró a los ojos.

-Como fueron tus comienzos?...cual fue el primero?  
-Es una historia larga que algun dia de contaré.

Dijo Hannibal mientras besaba su hombro. Michael cerró sus ojos y preguntó en voz baja.  
-mmmm... Y a Chilton... Como lo ...

Hannibal mordió juguetonamente el hombro de Michael, quien rió y le echó un poco de burbujas en la nariz. Ambos rieron juntos.

 

Todo estaba listo. Frederick aún no despertaba pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Hannibal deseaba obtener información. Tenía curiosidad. Frederick estaba atado a la mesa de pies y manos. Bastante sedado como para no mover el resto del cuerpo, pero solo lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar.

-mmmm que?...que mierda... Hannibal? Hannibal...

Hannibal sonrió. El cerdo había despertado. Hora de la función. Hannibal se giró y sin levantar la vista se colocó guantes que le cubrían hasta los codos. Tenia puesto su traje plástico aún.

-Veo que ya estas consciente, Frederick?.. te molestaría contarme el motivo de tu visita?

No le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Solo quería ver sudar a Chilton.

-Hannibal? Por que estás vestido así?... Oh oh oH... Vas a asesinarme?!  
-No, Frederick... Asesinato implica que te consideraría igual... Tu y yo no somos iguales..  
\- hehe esto no es por la callejera de ojos azules, verdad?... AHHHHHH...

Frederick gritó al sentir el escalpelo enterrarse en su pierna. Hannibal lo sostenía aún y lo miraba con ojos de depredador. Un lobo mirando a un ratón retorcerse entre sus garras.

-Ahora.. cuidado con tu lenguaje... Menos para denigrar al ausente..  
-Hah..ha uhh perdón, lo lo siento...pero podrías haberte acostado con ella por cincuenta...no tenías que traerla a tu casa.. AHHHHHH basta...basta... por favor...

El escalpelo manchado con sangre salía de la otra pierna de Frederick. Hannibal lo retiró con delicadeza.  
-Dime Frederick...hace cuanto tienes estos...apetitos?..

Frederick jadeaba. Pensaba que si empatizaba con Hannibal este tal vez lo dejaría vivir. Debía jugar sus cartas con cuidado. Convencerlo de que cazaran juntos. Si es que la tendencia de Hannibal era torturar a sus victimas a juzgar por la cantidad de utensilios y el espacio preparado, tenía más experiencia que Frederick en el area.

-Hace unos años... La primera fue...fue accidental...  
-Cuantas, Frederick?

Dijo Hannibal con pasividad. Las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo como en una conversación normal entre amigos.

\- Ci..cinco... Después de la universidad me trasladé acá.. Hannibal tenemos cosas en común... Podriamos empezar una sociedad...que ..que te parece... Cuidar nuestras espaldas mutuamente..ehh.

Hannibal depósito el escalpelo en una bandeja esterilizada.  
-mmmm...

Era la oportunidad de Frederick. Hannibal parecía intrigado con la propuesta.  
\- Yo las puedo localizar..y..y.. tu podrías hacer lo que quisieras después que yo terminará... sería un dueto eficiente...

Hannibal tomó una cierra de hueso y la encendió.  
-No, gracias...a la bajeza que representa la violación...solo caen los cerdos.. y tu y yo sabemos Frederick...que eres inferior incluso a mis presas...

Hannibal cortó rapidamente una mano. Frederick gritaba a todo pulmón. Cuando Hannibal se detuvo, Frederick empezó a llorar y suplicar por su vida.

Hannibal procedió a cortarle la otra mano. Y luego ambos pies. Para cuando terminó Frederick solo gemía entre sollozos.

Hannibal colocó la sierra en una mesa metálica y tomó nuevamente un escalpelo. Se acercó a nivel del pecho de Frederick y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de este. Le dió un par de cachetadas para que los ojos perdidos se concentraran en su rostro.

-Mirame... Frederick..mirame!

Le dio otra cachetada hasta que los ojos asustados se enfocaron el él.  
-Esto es ...por Michael. Tu lengua no merece el honor de hablar de él...

Hannibal haló de su lengua y la cortó con el escalpelo. Frederick gritaba y movía la cabeza de lado a lado por el dolor. Babeaba la sangre que salia profusamente de la parte no amputada de su lengua.

Hannibal colocó el escalpelo en la bandeja de esterilización. Los ojos de Frederick se abrieron a más no poder. Empezó a tratar de safarse cuando vió lo que tenía Hannibal en su mano.

Hannibal ajustó las ataduras a sus pantorillas y antebrazos. Estas cortaban la circulación e impedían que se desangrara tan rápido y tambien lo restringían abriendo heridas en su piel. Parecía que empezaba a pasar el efecto inmovilizante de la droga que le había suministrado Hannibal. Perfecto. Tenía sensibilidad.

Hannibal fue a un pequeño armario de donde tomó una solucion traslúcida y una jeringa de otro gabinete. Se acercó y le administró la droga a Frederick. Luego descartó frasco y jeringa. Tomó el escalpelo y empezó a abrir el torso de Frederick.

-Por que...por que no siento nada?  
Hannibal solo sonrió.  
\- Mira hacia el techo Frederick. Esto no es para tus ojos y te mantendrá calmado no ver.  
Frederick obedeció.  
-Esto es normal para tí?... Es lo que..haces siempre?..  
Dijo Frederick arrastrando un poco la lengua.  
-Depende... La mayoría de las veces ya estan muertos antes de llegar aquí. Es agradable tener alguien con quien conversar ...  
\- jaja empiezo a tener sueño..mmm que es eso ...siento cosquillas...  
-Nada que te haga falta en el futuro...descansa Frederick...

Frederick levantó un poco la vista y vió a Hannibal colocar su higado en una mesa metálica y luego levantó y encendió una pequeña sierra para que Chilton pudiese verla claramente.

Los gritos de Chilton llenaron la habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Varios meses después. Michael esta limpiando una de las celdas donde colocarían al nuevo ingreso. Cuando terminó se lavó las manos. Tomo unas cobijas y cubrió al asustado perro con ellas. Empezó a acariciar sus orejas y su cabeza para relajarlo antes de colocarlo en la celda donde descansaría hasta la proxima comida y revisión.

-Este te agrada más que los otros... Que nombre le pondrás?..

Dijo Bryan Zeller enfermero veterinario que acababa de realizar el chequeo y desparasitación del can.

-mmm...tienes cara de Winston... Me recuerdas a mi más joven..

Dijo Michael riendo mientras dejaba que el perro le lamiera las manos. La ultima parte la susurró al oido peludo del nuevo paciente. Michael colocó un plato con comida y otro con agua para Winston.

-ammm Michael... Me preguntaba si... Quisieras ir por unos tragos después que acabe mi turno. Conozco un lugar muy bueno cerca de aca..

Michael le sonrió mientras acariciaba la oreja de Winston.

-Gracias, Bryan... Pero ..

En ese momento entraba el dueño del refugio por la puerta. Bryan saludó y Michael sonrió de par en par.

-Que tal Dr. Lecter?.  
-Buenas tardes Dr. Zeller..  
-Hola, Hanni..mmmmnnn..  
Hannibal lo interrumpió para darle un beso rápido de lengua.  
-Mylimasis...  
-Iba a decir hola...  
Rió coqueto Michael mientras rodeaba los hombros de Hannibal con sus brazos.

Bryan tenía la boca abierta por el asombro. No sabía que su crush, desde hace un mes desde que trabajaba ahí, era pareja de su jefe. Aclaró su garganta y se excusó para dejarlos solos.

-Lo auyentaste...  
-mmm mejor...eres mío..  
Dijo Hannibal oliendo el cabello de Michael mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de este para acercarlo a su cuerpo.  
-Y tu mío...  
-Completamente.. quien es este nuevo paciente?

Dijo Hannibal mientras le ofrecía su mano a Winston que la olfateba con curiosidad. Se dejó acariciar por Hannibal y se acostó en la mesa exhausto después de comer un poco y beber agua.

-Es Winston...lo encontré en las calles...

Michael tomó a Winston en sus brazos y lo colocó en la celda para que descansara. Winston lamía sus dedos a traves de las barras metalicas delgadas. Michael sonrió.

Hannibal notó una conección que no había visto en los varios meses que tenía de abierto el refugio de animales.

Era un proyecto de vida. Idea de Michael. Hannibal estuvo encantado de ayudar en su creación.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

  
Unos dias después Michael llegaba a casa. Era sábado y acababa de volver de sus clases de veterinaria en un pequeño instituto cercano, cuando escuchó ruidos extraños en la sala de estar.

Era Winston jugando con una bolita chillona. Michael no lo podía creer. Pensaba que lo habían adoptado.

Se sintió tan triste de no poder despedirse cuando pasó por el refugio y le dijeron que había sido adoptado. Era el más inteligente y tierno de todos los perros. Incluso lo sacaban de su celda para que ayudara a relajar a perros recién llegados que estaban nerviosos.

Michael se puso de rodillas y Winston se le arrojó encima. Jugaban en el suelo. Michael reía a carcajadas. Rodaban. Michael le lenzaba la pelotita para verlo correr detrás de ella. Estaba tan felíz.

Hannibal entró por la puerta con un delantal.

-Veo que ya se saludaron...

Hannibal no pudo terminar la frase por que Michael se le arrojó encima abrazandolo con fuerza. Lo atacó a besos mientras sonreía.

-Te amo...te a...te amooo...te mmm....amo..

Hannibal se tensó y luego lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Unos segundos después lo cargó sobre su hombro como saco y lo depositó sobre el sofa mientras Michael reía carcajadas.

-La comida?  
-En el horno ...tenemos una hora...

Hannibal empezó a desabrochar con prisa los botones de la camisa de Michael. Michael se quitaba los pantalones rapidamente. Cuando Hannibal terminó con los botones , lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Michael se quitó la ropa interior. Tenían prisa.

Hannibal se puso de pie y se desnudó en tiempo record. Winston salió de la habitación lentamente.

Hannibal cubrió el cuerpo de Michael con el suyo y ambos empezaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, como si solo tuvieran unos minutos antes de ser separados.

Michael recorría con sus uñas la espalda de Hannibal, quien tenía las manos en sus costillas y las acariciaba con sus pulgares.

-Rápido... rápido...ya... Hannibal.

Hannibal rió bajito mientras aún rozaban los labios. Tomó uno de los muslos de Michael y lo levantó. Empezó a penetralo lentamente.  
-mmmmnnn...

Michael puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hannibal. Quien lo embestia en rapidas penetraciones.

-Más duro... más ...duro!.mmmm...ahhh...ahh..ahh

Hannibal sudaba profusamente por el esfuerzo. Penetraba con fuerza y en rapidas sucesiones. Sostenía con ambas manos los muslos de Michael quien se agarraba del brazo del sofá con ambos brazos. Michael enterraba las uñas en el cuero del mueble mientras su cuerpo se movía con cada embestida de Hannibal.

Era delicioso. Era brutal. Era lo que necesitaban ambos después de un ajetreado día.

Hannibal gruñía con cada esfuerzo. Tenía una pierna en el suelo apoyandose para penetrar a Michael con más fuerza cada vez.

Momentos después Hannibal se inclinaba hacía Michael y apretaba los dientes, depostando dentro de Michael todo su semen en una última y profunda penetración.

-Oh...ven aquí..ven...  
Dijo con ternura Michael abrazando a Hannibal por los hombros mientras aún terminaba. Michael empezó a moverse buscando el climax.

Disfrutaba del peso de Hannibal sobre su cuerpo. Hannibal respiraba agitadamente en su cuello mientras Michael apretaba sus hombros al sentir los espamos de un inminente orgasmo desatado al ver el rostro de Hannibal .

-ahhh..ahhh...mmmm

Michael se mordía el labio inferior y apretó las caderas de Hannibal con sus piernas que las rodeaban. Michael llegó al clímax unos segundos después de Hannibal con una exhalación.

-ohh...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Todo empezó con un comentario que hizo Michael. Mientras viajaban en el Bentley pasaron por un cine. Michael nunca había ido a uno.

Dias después estaban entrando de noche a un cine a ver una película en blanco y negro. Un clásico. Hannibal observó todo el tiempo las expresiones de Michael. Reía y lloraba con los personajes. Era como si fuese magia para Michael.

Cuando la película terminó Michael sostuvo con fuerza el brazo de Hannibal para evitar que se levantara. Hannibal lo miró con curiosidad.  
-Gracias...me encantó...

Dijo Michael apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Hannibal.

Salieron juntos del cine y al pasar por los baños un empleado los vió y murmuró obsenidades homofobas.  
Una etiqueta en su uniforme decía Joe.

Hannibal se detuvo. Aun tenía a Michael prendido de su brazo. 

-Disculpe...  
-ehhh... No dije nada..

El empleado siguio caminando y susurró entre dientes.  
-Malditos maricas..

Michael haló un poco del brazo de Hannibal. Y negó con la cabeza.  
-Vamos...no vale la pena.   
Hannibal sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

 

Estaba anocheciendo. Habían transcurrido un par de días después del incidente en el cine.

Hannibal llegó a casa y escuchó el molino procesador de carne. Camino con cautela y en silencio hacia la cocina. Desde el umbral observó a Michael preparando carne molida.

Sobre la isla de granito la mitad de una pierna humana. Michael estaba moliendo parte del muslo. Hannibal sintió gran orgullo. Dejó caer al suelo su portafolios.

Michael se asustó y se giró. Hannibal en dos zancadas lo tomó en sus brazos y lo presionó contra la superficie fria y pulida de la isla. Michael rió y le dió un pequeño beso. Sus dedos jugaban con el cabellos de Hannibal.

-Hola...este era el tal Joe?... quería sorprenderte...jaja pero el sorprendido fui yo..  
Dijo Michael coquetamente.

Hannibal empezó a besarlo fogozamente. Bajó por su cuello succionando y lamiendo. Michael gemía.

Cuando estuvo a nivel del pecho. Hannibal levantó bruscamente la camiseta de Michael y atacó con su boca los rosaseos senos.

Michael ahora sostenía la cabeza de Hannibal entre sus manos.  
-ohhhh...mmmmnnnnn...ha.. Hannibal...ahh...no sabia... que..

La oración se entecortó al momento en que Hannibal cambiaba de seno. Lamía y mordía juguetonamente el pezón.

-ahhh.. no sabía... Que te gustaban...tanto..las...ummnnn... hamburguesas...  
Dijo jadeando Michael. Hannibal bajó hasta su estomago besando la suave piel con ardor.

Michael se calmó un poco. Dijo en voz baja.  
\- Casate conmigo... Hannibal..

  
Hannibal se detuvo. Se levantó lentamente. . Miraba a los ojos a Michael. Sus manos que estaban en las caderas de él las apretaron .  
Michael se sintió apenado. Se sonrojó. Tomo aire y tras abrir y cerrar varias veces la boca tartamudeo.

-Yo...yo... Se que no soy nadie.. no tengo educacion...ni nada..jaja. solo...soy ...yo...

Hannibal empezó a reir a carcajadas y levantó por la cintura a Michael. Michael lo abrazó por los hombros y Hannibal empezó a girar y girar mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos. Michael gritó un poco y empezó a reir. Hannibal contestó mostrando su colmillos en una sonrisa.  
-Mylimasis....siii...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Michael colocaba la suave colchita sobre el cuerpo de la bebe. Estaba dormida. Era hermosa y estaba saludable.

Winston alzó la cabeza un momento, pero se volvió a dormir. Estaba cómodo en su camita, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. El perro había rehusado dormir en otro lugar de la casa desde que la pequeña había llegado. Tenía un instinto maternal fuerte.

La pequeña bebe de Georgia Madsen había sido adoptada por Hannibal y Michael un mes atrás.

Hannibal había logrado rastrear donde se encontraba la pequeña y había movido influencias y dinero para agilizar los trámites de adopción. Abigail Lecter tendría una nueva y diferente vida a la que originalmente estuvo destinada.

Michael sonrió mientras acariciaba la delicada mejilla de la bebé.

Estaba cansado pero entre Abby, el refugio, las clases sabatinas de su carrera de veterinaria, y Hannibal, se sentía muy afortunado. Ademas Hannibal se encargaba casi enteramente de la pequeña Abby.

Revisó el monitor de bebe y se retiró a la habitación contigua.

Hannibal se había vuelto a dormir después de que el monitor los despertó a ambos. Michael se deslizó suavemente en la cama para no despertarlo.

 

Horas después despertó humedo y jadeando. Hannibal estaba prendido de su pecho y sus dedos acariciaban suavemente los labios de su sexo.

Hannibal pasó a succionar el otro pezón.  
-ahhh...asi...dios...que rico...

Hannibal se detuvo, subió hasta su rostro y empezó a besar su boca sensualmente, sin prisa. Cuando necesitaron aire, Hannibal llevó la mano de Michael a su boca para besar sus nudillos. Luego la soltó y se posicionó. Michael rodeo los anchos hombros con sus brazos y un momento después Hannibal lo estaba penetrando.

-hahhh...ahhh...  
-Mylimasis...

Hannibal rodeo la cintura de Michael y lo alzó sobre su regazo. Hannibal estaba sentado sobre sus pantorillas y Michael apoyaba sus pies sobre la cama, sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de Hannibal.

Sin decir nada se abrazaron y Michael empezó a montar a Hannibal en cortas y rapidas sentadillas. Una y otra vez el miembro de Hannibal penetrada el sedoso y calido centro de Michael.

Gemian juntos en cada penetración. Michael aumentó la velocidad y Hannibal susurró en su oido.

-As tave myliu...mylimasis..  
\- yo también... También... te amo...

Dijo entre jadeos Michael mientras levantaba su mano izquierda levemente para ver el brillo del rubí que decoraba su anillo de compromiso...

 

                                                 FIN


End file.
